The Thonis Atoll / Clan of the Singing Waters
History The clan was founded by Sonarch and Imani, who made a home for themselves and a handful of other dragons in the Tsunami flats. They were looking for a quiet, peaceful life and accepted dragons in need into their ranks. Soon, they adopted two young Arcane dragons on the search for a new home: Altolus and Blumiose. Imani and Sonarch didn't know it yet, but the adopted siblings should change the future of their humble little clan. It wasn't long until the old lair in the Tsunami Flats became too small for the steadily growing clan. Seeing Blumiose's great intelligence and diligence, Sonarch and Imani stepped down from their positions and gave the leadership over them and the other dragons to her. Blumiose saw the difficulties lying ahead of the clan and one of her first decision as the leader was to set out and find a new, bigger territory that could house them and the dragons that were still to come. The scouts she sent out came back with an exciting discovery: A volcanic atoll in the Fishspine Reef, in an area the Maren call the "Singing Waters". Yet unclaimed by both dragonkind and beastclans, it hid an even bigger secret from the fleeting observer: The ruins of an ancient city on the ocean floor, covered half by the corals and sand of the ocean floor. Ancient runes from the Second Age mark the city as Thonis and tell of its former glory. The waters around the atoll are filled with life aplenty, and both the three islands and the reef give room for dragons to live. Blumiose, an ardent Arcane scientist by heart, was intrigued immediately by the secrets to be found and decided to move the clan to the atoll, which was quickly dubbed the "Thonis Atoll". Thonis' location in the Fishspine Reef is crossed by well-frequented travel routes from Sornieth's north to the Spiral Keep; and Blumiose was determined to follow her adoptive parents' early example by offering a place to rest to the thousands of travellers voyaging to the Scrying Workshop every year. The isles of the atoll were soon bolstering with life, while the clan continuously explored the underwater ruins that had drawn them here. A true advancement of the clan was reached when several expeditions unearthed powerful ancient technology from the second age. The area attracted scientists from all over Sornieth and massive laboratories were built on the ocean floor. Their technological innovations brought great wealth to the clan and continue to ensure its growth, while also supporting the sunken city's continuous investigation. Geography The Thonis Atoll consists of three islands: one larger one in the northeast and two smaller ones in the west and south respectively. Together, they form a ring-like shape and surround a lagoon in the middle. The reef directly around the atoll lies in relatively shallow water, but it gets continuously deeper the further you stray away from the isles. Even further to the west, the ocean floor drops into the Leviathan Trench. Down there lies a field of underwater volcanoes the clan also lays claim to. Important Dragon-Made Structures Underwater around the reef lie the ruins of the ancient city of Thonis, which was swallowed by the sea some time during the Second Age. In the southeast of the city stands the Council Hall which is newly built and has a big dome of stained glass. Spread throughout the ruins are other houses built by dragons, but most clan members live in the reef or on the isles. A partly crumbled city wall surrounds all of this. Outside the walls, in the west and towards the Leviathan Trench, lie the clan's laboratories, consisting of several buildings connected by numerous pipes. Some of them reach all the way into the trench and are a magnificent work of technology. All of these underwater parts of the lair are encapsuled by a giant bubble of air held in place by a net of Arcane magic. There are only some huts on the two smaller islands, but a bustling harbor called Searest Port on the larger one. The lagoon houses a small city of stilt houses with wooden bridges connecting them. In the middle, between the three stone spires protruding from the water, stands a large watchtower that resembles a lighthouse. Clan Members * Blumiose (clan leader, Head of Council) * Altolus (coadjutor) * Asha (head scientist) * Coriolane (warrior, Champion of the Arena) * Ethera (warrior) * Izhath (warrior) * Ysolt (battle mage) * Albirea (oracle) * Conchiferius (council member, ambassador) * Cornix (tavern owner) * Virgul (herbalist, poison expert) * Karys (mercenary) * Kareivi (mercenary) * Vanir (council member, treasurer) * Griseus (inn keeper) * Nacrena (inn keeper) * Vaidyaru (doctor) * Duhar (necromancer) * Mabel (seamstress) * Brighardt (blacksmith) Category:Water Category:Venerable Lair